1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a resilient positioning member securing an IC package therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used for a number of applications. In one such application that occurs commonly in a computer system, a socket connector is provided to be mounted on a mother board for receiving an IC (Integrated Circuit) package. The socket connector generally comprises at least a socket body and an array of contact terminals mounted within the socket body. An IC package is placed onto the socket body and then brought into contact with the contact terminals in the socket body. The contact terminals are also electrically connected onto conductive pads disposed on the mother board, respectively, such that the electrical connection between the IC package and the circuit in the mother board is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,056 issued to Neidich on Aug. 24, 2004 discloses a socket connector performing such a function as described above. Particularly referring to FIGS. 1-3 of Neidich, the socket connector includes a rectangular socket body having an upper surface and four sidewalls. The upper surface and sidewalls corporately define a cavity for receiving and securing the IC package. To ensure a fine and true positioning of the IC package, each side wall is provided with a pair of cantilevered arms extending oppositely and respectively having a pushing section at the free end thereof When the IC package is placed into the cavity, the cantilevered arm deflect resiliently and the pushing sections engage the edges of the IC package and apply a pushing force on the IC package, such that the IC package is stably retained.
However, the typical conventional cantilever design of the resilient arm is inherited with vulnerable intensity and elasticity, which may result in breakage of the cantilevered arm in worst scenario. Moreover, since the cantilevered arm rotates centered with a pivotal point, the positioning member is improper to be configured with a planar engaging face that directly touches the IC package. Specially referring to FIG. 3 of Neidich, the engaging face thereof is a substantially arc one instead, with a sharp tip engaging the edge of the IC package. Because of the quite small amount of the engaging area between the positioning member and the IC package, the performance and effect of the positioning member is reduced.